Various devices can be utilized in a well that traverses a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. In many instances, it may be desirable to divide a subterranean formation into zones and to isolate those zones from one another in order to prevent cross-flow of fluids from the rock formation and other areas into the annulus. There are in-flow control devices that may be used to balance production, for example, to prevent all production from one zone of the well. Without such devices, the zone may experience problems such as sand production, erosion, water breakthrough, or other detrimental problems.
For example, a packer device may be installed along production tubing in the well by applying a force to an elastomeric element of the packer. Expansion of the elastomeric element may restrict the flow of fluid through an annulus between the tubing and the formation or casing. Many packer devices are configured to be actuated, installed, or removed by a force applied to the device while the packer is disposed in the well. In one example, the force may be a hydraulic squeeze that causes the packer to squeeze and forces the elastomeric element to expand in response to the force. Expansion of the packer restricts the flow of fluid through the blocked area. In another example, a force may be applied to a removable plug device to withdraw the plug from an installed position in the wellbore. A further option has been to provide packers made of shape memory or material. When such a packer receives heat or other stimulus, it may cause the packer to soften under compression. When the heat or other stimulus is removed, the packer material may stiffen, which causes it to effectively seal the annulus around the tubing. Other packers have been made of swellable material, such that when the packer is exposed to water or oil or other substance(s), the packer will swell and fill the desired annulus.